Taijutsu
by ARIES.H
Summary: Awalnya dia hanya seorang brandalan yang memimpin sebuah Geng terkuat di Kyoto bernama Root Army. Tapi, ternyata petualangannya tak sampai di situ. Setelah bertemu langsung dengan salah satu mahluk supernatural. Dia mengetahui kalau kehidupannya akan berubah menjadi penuh keteganga ..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto - [Masashi Kishimoto]**

 **Highschool DxD - [Ichiei Ishibumi]**

 **By : ARIES.H**

 **Warning : OOC, Strong-Naru!, Beberapa Typo!, [mungkin alur berantakan], AU.**

Tergeletak di tengah hujan, tubuh di balut seragam Akademi Kyoto itu tergeletak di tengah halaman sekolah Akademi Kuoh. Darah segar terus keluar dari pelipis pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, membuat air hujan yang menggenang di sekitarnya ternoda. Kedua kelopak mata tersebut tertutup, membuat iris biru jernih yang indah dimiliki siswa tahun ke 3 itu terhalang. Uap hangat terus keluar dari mulut pemuda itu menandakan ke adaan siswa pirang tersebut masih hidup.

"Khu! Hahahah.. Jadi mahluk supernatural itu ada." guman Pemuda pirang itu dengan senyum tak percaya dengan kedua matanya masih tertutup. Rasa dingin semakin terasa pada tubuhnya.

Hal itu membuat pemuda berseragam Akademi Kuoh yang berada tak jauh dari pemuda pirang itu kaget, mendengar gumanan dari siswa Akademi Kyoto tersebut.

Uzumaki Naruto nama lengkap siswa Akademi Kyoto itu. Siswa Berandalan sekolah yang datang dengan percaya diri tinggi ke sekolahannya.

 **FLASBACK!**

Kedua kaki berlapis sepatu sport hitam mengkilap itu berhenti di depan gerbang Akademi Kuoh. Seragam hitam yang terbuka khas seragam laki-laki Akademi Kyoto itu membalut tubuh kekar siswa brandalan yang tersohor tersebut.

"Damai, bersih? Apa benar sekolah ini mempunyai petarung tangguh. Melihat dari ke adaan sekolah ini saja aku merasa di bohongi." ucap Siswa dari Akademi Kyoto itu. Ya dia merasa di bohongi oleh rumor-rumor tentang **kalau sekolah ini mempunyai petarung yang tangguh.** Mengingat sudah banyak Geng-Geng dari sekolah lain yang mencoba menguasai sekolah ini dan sekitarnya, namun hasilnya nihil. Mereka pulang dengan babak belur di seluruh tubuhnya. Termasuk Geng-Geng Raksasa seperti The Brother, The-X, dan Gladiator Army. Bahkan dua dari tiga Geng raksasa yaitu, Anbu-Z, Konoha yang merasa jengah tentang rumor itu juga ikut adil mencoba menaklukan daerah Kuoh. Dan tetap hasilnya kedua geng tersebut babak belur.

Dan saat ini, dengan mata kepala sendiri dia malah ragu tentang rumor-rumor itu, masa sekolah bersih nan damai ini memiliki **Petarung brandalan** yang di rumor kan itu. Bahkan tanda-tanda sekolah ini memiliki siswa brandalan pun tak ada.

"Cih!" tak mau bergelut lama dengan pikirannya. Uzumaki Naruto, ketua Geng terkuat dari dua Geng raksasa Anbu-Z dan Konoha itu melangkah ke depan untuk lebih dekat dengan gerbang sekolah Akademi Kuoh.

Mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sudah terkepal dan tanpa pikir panjang meninju kedua penjaga sekolah ini yang berniat mencegatnya.

 **Bruk..**

Kedua penjaga sekolah Akademi Kuoh itu jatuh pingsan, setelah menerima tinjuan Naruto.

Menghiraukan dua penjaga yang tergeletak pingsan, Naruto menatap ke depan. Dimana semua murid yang tadi sedang menikmati waktu istirahatnya mematung menatapnya dengan tanda tanya. Berbeda dengan murid laki-laki yang mengetahui tentang sosok ketua Geng terkuat dari tiga Geng raksasa Kyoto yang sudah banyak menguasai Sekolah lain yaitu Geng Root Army. Si Tyr itulah yang mereka kenal..

"K-kenapa ketua Geng Root Army di sekolahan kita?" ucap terbata salah satu murid laki-laki Akademi Kuoh yang mengetahui tentang Naruto dengan keringat dingin.

Naruto mengangkat kaki kanannya yang berlapis sepatu setinggi seteng meter di depan gerbang.

 **BRAK!**

Gerbang Akademi Kuoh yang di gembok itu terjeblak terbuka dengan keras. Spontan hal itu membuat murid-murid perempuan berlari kembali masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing, termasuk murid laki-laki juga lari ketakutan.

Melihat itu Naruto semakin sangsi tentang romor itu. Berjalan pelan ke tengah lapangan dengan kedua tangan di masukan ke dalam saku celana, pandangan Naruto sesekali melihat ke sekitar. Dimana halaman yang tadi penuh siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang menikmati istirahatnya sudah sepi, meninggalkan area kosong.

Menghentikan langkahnya di tengah lapangan Naruto mengadah kepalanya ke atas melihat dimana para murid tengah menatapnya dari jendela kelas.

Satu menit..

.

.

.

Satu menit, tiga puluh detik. Kening ketua geng terkuat itu berkedut, menandakan kesabarannya mulai habis

.

.

.

Dua menit.. Cukup! Kesabarannya sudah habis..

Hal itu pun membuat para murid Akademi Kuoh bingung, melihat Naruto hanya diam berdiri di tengah lapangan.

'Cih! Akan ku habisi orang yang membuat rumor tentang sekolah ini.' berniat membalikan badannya.

"Tunggu!"

Sebuah suara feminim menghentikan niatnya yang akan pergi. Menoleh ke asal suara, Naruto melihat segerombolan perempuan dan tiga laki-laki berseragam Akademi Kuoh tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa kau pemuda-san? Dan apa maksudnya anda mendobrak paksa gerbang sekolahan kami!?" tanya salah satu perempuan yang berada di gerombolan itu yang mengenakan kaca mata, dengan rambut sebatas pundak.

Tidak langsung menjawab, Naruto berjalan pelan mendekat gerombolan itu.

"Itukan pemimpin geng terkuat Root Army?" guman Issei setelah mengingat sosok pirang yang tengah berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Apa kau tau dia Issei?" tanya Rias menoleh ke arah Pion ke sayangannya.

"Ya... Aku sedikit tau Buchou. Dia pemimpin geng brandalan sekolah terkuat di Kyoto." Jawab Issei menatap tajam Naruto.

"Jadi kalau begitu dia.."

"Aku! Khu! Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Dan aku ke sini ingin bertemu penguasa sekolah ini."

Ucapan Sona terpotong oleh perkataan Naruto yang sudah tiba tak jauh di dekat mereka.

"Sudah ku duga." ucap Sona menatap datar Naruto di balik kaca matanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sona?" tanya Rias bingung.

"Beberapa akhir ini brandalan-brandalan dari sekolahan lain sering membuat onar di sekitar Akademi Kuoh dan karena tak mau ada jatuh korban aku menyuruh anggota ku untuk membereskannya." jelas Sona sembari membetulkan kaca mata nya yang melorot. "Dan mungkin brandalan-brandalan sekolah yang di bereskan oleh anggota ku adalah anak buahnya. Jadi mungkin dia ingin membalas apa yang terjadi pada anak buahnya." lanjut Sona.

"Oi! Kenapa kalian hanya diam hah!" ucap Naruto sedikit keras dengan raut menantang ke arah gerombolan tersebut.

Mata Naruto menyipit tajam melihat laki-laki berambut coklat jabrik melangkah maju kedepan dengan raut meremehkan ke arahnya.

"Issei! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Rias melihat pionnya tiba-tiba melangkah ke depan.

"Hehehehe.. Urusan ini aku yang urus, Buchou. Lagi pula aku ingin tau sekuat apa pemimpin yang terkenal kuat itu." ucap Issei masih melangkah mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Issei-kun.." guman khawatir Asia.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa, Sona?" Rias menoleh ke sahabat kecilnya.

Mendengar itu Sona hanya menghela nafas, "Mungkin tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula hasilnya sudah dapat kita di tebak. Jadi mungkin setelah pemimpin geng terkuat itu kalah mereka dapat jera untuk tak membuat onar di sekitar Sekolah kita."

"Dan Saji, Tomoe, dan Momo kalian periksa sekitar luar halaman Sekolah. Aku khawatir kalau dia membawa anak buahnya." tambah Sona.

"Hahh... Baiklah Kaicho!" ucap Saji. Dua gadis yang di maksud hanya mengangguk mengerti.

 **FLASBACK END!**

Masih dalam keterkejutan, Issei pemilik Boosted Gear itu menatap tajam pemimpin geng terkuat di Kyoto.

'Siapa dia sebenarnya?' batin penasaran Issei. Awalnya saat pemimpin geng terkuat ini bertarung baku hantam dengannya selama 2 jam, dia merasa kalau masalah ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Dunia supernatural, bahkan dia tak pernah berfikir ke situ. Tetapi saat brandalan pirang ini berguman **'khu! Hahahah.. Jadi mahluk supernatural itu ada.'** dia tau masalah ini sudah keluar dari masalah Dunia Manusia.

Tak hanya Issei yang terkejut mendengar gumanan Naruto, anggota OSIS dan Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib pun terkejut.

 **Tap!**

Seluruh pasang mata Iblis menajam bersama aura tipis menguar dari Iblis-Iblis muda tersebut, menandakan kalau mereka siap bertarung. Saat ketua geng terkuat di Kyoto itu perlahan bangkit dengan tertatih-tatih dari berbaringnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya hah!?"

"Hehehehe... Hm.. Aku? Tentu saja aku Uzumaki Naruto pemimpin Geng Root Army. Bodoh!" ucap Naruto sedikit keras. Setelah kembali bangkit dengan tangan kanannya bertumpu pada lutut kanannya untuk menahan berat beban tubuhnya.

"Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku, brengsek!"

"Khu! Mungkin pertanyaanmu yang sesungguhnya adalah, dari mana aku tahu kalau kau adalah Iblis."

 **Deg!**

Mendengar itu, aura Iblis dengan seketika menyebar memenuhi lapangan itu.

"Tsubaki! Ruruko! Yura! Bennia! Reya!" seru Sona.

"Hai! Kaicho!" serentak anggota OSIS yang tersisa mengerjakan perintah King nya, seolah mengerti aba-aba yang di berikan King nya. Dan tak lama sebuah kekkai berwarna merah gelap melingkupi area tersebut.

Melihat itu, Naruto sedikit terkejut. 'Apa itu?' batin Naruto melihat area sekitarnya di lingkupi sebuah aura tipis berwarna merah. 'Jadi benar kata Gay-Sensei. Mahluk seperti mereka ada.' namun tak lama raut keterkejutannya berubah menjadi senang. Merasakan sensasi yang sudah dia lupakan.

Detak jatung meningkat.

Sensasi ketegangan ini..

'Mungkin ini waktunya yang tepat untuk menunjukan, teknik yang pernah Guy-sensei ajarkan.'

 **Grrbb..**

Mengepal kuat,

Aura Hijau perlahan menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Membuat ke siagaan anggota Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib semakin meningkat.

 **[Boost!]**

Sebuah suara berat mekanik terdengar dari Gaunltet merah yang membungkus tangan kiri Issei. Mata Ddraig terbuka dan menatap Naruto dari alam bawah Issei. Merasakan aura alam perlahan terkumpul pada Manusia pirang di depan inangnya.

 **"Hachimon Tonko! Daisan...! Seimon Kai!"**

 **BOOMM!**

Dan setelah ini Naruto akan pastikan pertarungan nanti akan semakin berutal lebih dari yang tadi.

 **Cut!**

 **Lanjutkah..?**

 **Tentang Uchiha Naruto dalam pekerjaan (masih mencari titik putih untuk melanjutkan itu Fic) jadi maaf kalau lama.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Hachimon Tonko! Daisan...! Seimon Kai!"**

 **BOOMMM!**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto - [Masashi Kishimoto]**

 **Highschool DxD - [Ichiei Ishibumi]**

 **By : ARIES.H**

 **Warning : AU, Strong-Naru!, [mungkin alur berantakan], OOC, beberapa Typo!.**

'Perasaan ini..'

Aura hijau terus meledak dari tubuh Naruto.

'Ini.. Perasaan ini seperti saat latihan dengan Guy- _sensei_.. ' batin Naruto senang, merasakan aura alam terserap ke dalam tubuhnya. Mengingat setelah kematian Guy- _sensei_ 4 tahun lalu dia tak pernah merasakan lagi aura alam masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Sehingga saat ini aura alam terserap ke dalaam tubuhnya menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri baginya.

Bahkan setelah kematian Guy- _sensei_ dia berfikir, mungkin tak ada yang dapat mengalahkannya dalam bertarung tangan kosong. Dan karena itulah dia masuk ke dalam Dunia brandalan hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa ' **kesendirian'** itu. Bagaimana tidak, coba kalian bayangkan. Kalau hanya kalian lah yang mempunyai kekuatan untuk membunuh dengan mudah. Dan berfikir kalau kalian lah yang terkuat di Bumi. Nah itu, setelah kematian Guy- _sensei_ dirinya merasakan hal seperti itu.

Tapi setelah dia mengetahui sebuah pesan yang di tinggalkan Guy- _sensei._ Kalau di Dunia ini ada Mahluk selain Manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan seperti dirinya perasaan senang timbul dalam hatinya, bersamaan perasaan aneh hinggap di hatinya. Dan karena itu, dia yang saat itu menjadi ketua geng terkuat di Kyoto, menginvasi kota-kota sekitar Kyoto bersama dengan pengikutnya. Berharap menemukan hal-hal yang mengganjal yang terjadi pada saat invasi ataupun di luar invasi. Tapi setelah satu tahun kemudian hasilnya mengecewakan, harapan yang dia harapkan tidak terkabul. Tak ada sesuatu yang mengganjal saat invasi-invasi terjadi. Malah setelah itu Polisi di beberapa Kota di sekitar Kyoto memburunya, untungnya saat melakukan invasi suruh anggota gengnya menggunakan topeng dengan gambar satu mata. Membuat dia dan para pengikutnya hingga saat ini tak ada satupun yang tertangkap oleh Polisi.

Satu tahun sudah, dia tak menemukan Mahluk yang di maksud Guy- _sensei_. Dan pada akhirnya dia menyerah untuk mencari mahluk yang di maksud Guy- _sensei,_ bersamaan dengan itu perasaan **'kesendirian'** , **'kebosanan'** mulai menggerogotinya. Sampai 1 tahun kemudian dia mendengar rumor panas tentang sebuah Kota bernama Kuoh yang sulit untuk di kuasai. Bahkan sampai dua geng terkuat di Kyoto setelah Root Army ikut adil mencoba menguasai Kota tersebut dan hasilnya dua geng terkuat itu pulang dengan babak belur, karena hal itu juga dia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal.

Dan karena itu dia di sini.

Ingin membuktikan sekuat apa? Sampai membuat dua Geng terkuat yang sudah terkenal di Negara tetangga Jepang babak belur, sekaligus berharap menemukan mahluk yang di maksud Guy- _sensei_. Dan hasilnya benar, kalau mahluk supernatural yang di maksud Guy- _sensei_ itu ada!

Aura hijau semakin banyak keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Bahkan karena itu, angin yang tadinya tenang bagai air sekarang bergejolak tak menentu.

Kedua tangan mengepal itu semakin mengerat dengan rambut pirangnya terangkat melawan gravitasi. Kulit yang tadinya putih sekarang sudah berubah menjadi merah. Bahkan matanya yang tadinya berwarna biru jernih sekarang putih tanpa pupil tengah memandang tajam Iblis reinkarnasi di depannya.

 **Krakk..**

Sebuah retakan lebar tercipta di bawah pijakannya seiring aura hijau dari tubuh Naruto semakin membesar.

Di sisi lain Issei sudah siap dalam mode tempurnya. Instingnya mengatakan pertarungan ini sudah berbeda di luar nalar Manusia.

Matanya masih senantiasa menatap tajam sosok Naruto yang tak jauh di depannya. **'Sepertinya dia bukan Manusia biasa.'** ucap Ddraig dalam alam bawah sadar Issei. 'Dan aku tak menyangka, masalah ini akan menjadi seperti ini. Ddraig.'

 **Tap!**

 **Syuuut...**

Kaki kanan berlapis kain hitam itu membelah udara menuju ke arahnya.

'Cepat!' shock, Issei melihat sosok ketua geng terkuat itu sudah berada di depannya.

 **Dugh!**

Tanpa berkutik, inang salah satu Naga surgawi tersebut terpelanting ke samping kiri dan berhenti setelah menghantam tembok sekolah setelah menerima tendangan kuat kaki kanan Naruto.

 **BUM!**

 **"Woo... Sensasi ini. Aku SUKA!"** ucap Naruto setelah menapakan kedua kakinya, kemudian memandang kedua tangannya yang berkulit merah dengan warna hijau menyelimuti kedua tangannya.

"ISSEI!"

 **"Hanya segitukah?"** Menatap dimana Iblis jantan berambut coklat tadi terpental, Naruto kemudian menoleh ke asal suara.

 **"Dan aku yakin kalian juga mahluk supernatur-"** tak melanjutkan perkataannya karena merasakan bahaya Naruto dengan cepat menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

 **Wuss...**

 **BRAKK..**

Kepalan tinju berlapis armor merah dengan permata hijau itu beradu dasyat dengan kedua tangan Naruto yang di silangkan.

'K-kuat!'

 **Ssrrkkkkk...**

Kedua kaki berlapis aura hijau itu tersered ke belakang beberapa meter hingga meninggalkan bekas hitam akibat bergesekan dengan alasan sepatu sport Naruto.

 **Tap!**

Berhenti, mata putih tanpa pupil Naruto menatap tajam si pelaku.

 **"He! Terkejut?"** ucap Issei dengan suara berat akibat tertutup helm armornya. Ya kini dirinya dalam mode Balance Breaker Secred Gearnya.

 **©ARIES.H©**

"Bagaimana Buchou? Apa kita membantu Issei-kun?" tanya Akeno Queen dari Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib itu kepada Kingnya, setelah sadar dari ke kagetannya atas melihat kecepatan yang dimiliki oleh ketua Geng Root Army itu.

"Sepertinya kita tak usah membantu. Dalam mode itu Issei sudah unggul. Tapi kemampuan ketua geng itu masih belum Issei ketahui, jadi mungkin akan sedikit sulit. Dan sekaligus aku ingin mengetahui sekuat apa Issei setelah latihan khusus dari Sensei." jawab Rias. Di samping kiri Akeno, Asia mantan birawati itu hanya memandang laki-laki yang pernah menyelamatkannya dengan pandangan khawatir.

Kiba, knight dari Rias itu hanya diam masih shock melihat kecepatan yang di miliki Naruto. Tak hanya knight Rias saja yang mengalami ke terkejutan, bidak-bidak Rias lainnya yaitu Koneko, Xenovia dan Gesper juga terkejut melihat kecepatan yang di miliki ketua Geng terkuat itu.

".." Sona. Entah apa yang di pikiran adik Maou Levithan ini.

•

 **"Pukulanmu kuat juga."** ucap Naruto sembil menggerakan-gerakan kedua tangannya yang terasa kaku dan sedikit gatal. Mendengar perkataan mengandung 'meremehkan' itu, Issei yang kini dalam Balance Breakernya hanya memberikan delikan tajam di balik helm.

 **"Baiklah! Ayo! Kita mulai lagi dan tingkatkan levelnya!"**

 **"Hachimon Tonko! Daiyon...! Shoumon Kai!"**

 **BUM!**

Menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah saat sebuah hempasan kuat aura hijau menerpanya dari depan.

 **'ISSEI!'** seru Ddraig.

Kedua mata di balik helm armor itu membulat, saat sosok hijau tiba-tiba muncul di samping kanannya dengan kecepatan super gila.

 **BRAK!**

Tubuh berlapis armor merah itu terpental ke luar halaman sekolah.

 **Shuutt...**

Menghilang meninggalkan tempat pijakannya yang hancur berkeping-keping. Dan kembali muncul di depan tubuh Issei yang akan menghantam kekkai, Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga memukul dagu bagian bawah Issei.

 **BRK!**

'Krak!'

Seolah terbuat dari kaca, armor helm merah yang membungkus kepala Issei hancur berkeping-keping. Memperlihatkan wajah Sekiryuutei yang tengah meringis bersama dengan tubuhnya terpental ke atas.

 **Shuutt..**

Kembali menghilang meninggalkan tempat pijkannya yang hancur berkeping-keping, ketua geng terkuat itu kembali muncul di atas tubuh Issei dengan kaki kanannya terangkat ke atas.

 **[Boost!] . [Boost!] . [Boost!] . [Boost!]**

 **"YUHUUU!"**

 **BRAKKK...**

'Krrkk!'

Sekali lagi armor Issei yang melekat pada lengan tangan bagian depan untuk menahan hantaman kaki tersebut hancur berkeping-keping. Dan hal itu kembali membuat tubuh berlapis armor merah itu menikuk tajam ke bawah.

'Brengsek! Kecepatannya itu! terlalu cepat!' umpat Issei dan merelakan tubuhnya menghantam keras permukaan tanah berlapis aspal di bawahnya. Dan detuman keras terjadi saat tubuh Sekiryuutei itu menghantam tanah.

 **'Oi! Jangan mengumpat bodoh! Dia sudah di depanmu!'** ucap Ddraig.

Dan benar saja saat membuka kedua matanya dengan sempurna, sosok ketua geng terkuat itu sudah di atas tubuhnya dengan posisi kepala di bawah dan tangan kanan mengepal erat.

 **Shuut!**

 **KEBOOMM!**

Seketika tanah berlapis aspal dan semen di depan gerbang Akademi Kuoh itu terangkat ke atas di iringi sebuah hempasan angin kuat bercampur debu menerjang seluruh ruang dalam kekkai itu.

 **©ARIES.H©**

Hening, hanya suara tanah berjatuhan lah yang terdengar setelah beberapa detik detuman keras terjadi.

 **"H-he!"**

 **Deg!**

Kedua mata tanpa pupil Naruto membulat, kaget. 'D-dia masih hidup!?'

 **BBUGH!**

 **"Ohck!"** Baru saja mau bereaksi, tubuh Naruto yang berlapis aura Hijau tersebut seketika terpental ke atas dengan wajah memucat seolah menggambarkan sekuat apa pukulan yang dia terima.

 **Shuut!**

 **"Ini!"**

 **Bugh!**

Issei muncul dengan gerakan cepat di samping kiri tubuh Naruto yang tengah terpental ke atas dan meninju wajah ketua geng terkuat itu dengan keras sampai tubuh ketua geng itu melesat ke arah gedung Sekolah Akademi Kuoh.

 **"Dan ini..."**

Sebuah energi naga terkonsentari di depan kedua telapak tangan Issei sehingga membentuk bulatan besar berwarna hijau kemerahan.

 **"UNTUK SEMUA YANG TADI KAUAKUKAN! DRAGON SHOOT!"**

 **Shuuttt...**

Cahaya hijau menyala terang..

 **KEBOOMM!**

•

Berada di dalam sebuah kekkai berukuran kecil, mereka Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib dan Sona terpaku merasakan getaran dasyat kembali terjadi kedua kalinya. Kalau saja tak ada kepulan debu di depan mereka, mungkin mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas pertarung tersebut. Kilatan hijau dan merah berada di balik debu tebal lah yang mereka saksikan.

Beberapa detik kemudian kening adik Maou Levithan itu mengkerut, 'Apa sudah selesai?' batinnya tak merasakan detuman-detuman lagi setelah getaran dasyat kedua tadi terjadi. Bersamaan dengan itu kepulan debu tebal yang tadi berterbangan dimana-mana yang menutup jarak pandangnya kini sudah menghilang memperlihatkan halaman sekolah mereka sudah tak terbentuk, apa lagi sebuah kawah sedikit besar tercipta di tempat yang tadinya gerbang besi sekolah mereka berdiri. Dan lebih parah lagi, bangunan sekolah mereka kini hanya tersisa tanah hitam yang mengeluarkan kepulan asal saja.

Tak jauh di dekat mereka, di udara terlihat sosok berarmor merah dengan sepasang sayap hitam yang membentang lebar di belakang punggungnya.

 **"Sudah selesai kah?"** ujar Issei dengan helm armornya yang sudah pulih kembali. **'Sepertinya begitu, aku juga tidak merasakan lagi auranya.'** ucap Ddraig dari alam bawah sadar Issei.

 **'Dan setelah ini kau harus melatih reflekmu, Issei. Aku merasa malu saat tadi kau jadi samsak tinju brandalan itu.'** lanjut Ddraig.

'Ya ya ya... Aku tau Ddraig.' sambil terbang mendekat ke arah King nya berada.

 **Tap!**

Kedua kaki masih berlapis armor merah itu mendarat tak jauh dari anggota Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib dan Sona berada.

 **Cklz!**

Helm armor bagian depan itu terbuka.

"Issei kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Rias berlari mendekati Pionnya setelah Kekkai yang di buat Akeno menghilang. Di ikuti di belakangnya Sona dan yang lainnya.

"Hehehehe.. Aku tidak apa apa Buchou." balas Issei, "tapi. Yang aku khawatirkan, apa semua murid sudah di pindahkan Buchou?"lanjut Issei serius.

"Tenang saja, anggota ku sudah memindahkan semua murid ke luar Kekkai." bukan Rias yang menjawab, tapi Sona lah yang menjawab dengan nada datarnya.

"Ara.. Sepertinya pelatihan khusus dari _ero-sensei_ berhasil membuat Issei-kun bertambah kuat, Buchou." ucap Akeno.

"Issei-san, apa ada yang terlu-"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? apa kalian melupakan acara hari pertama masuk Murid baru di Underworld dan apa-apan ini!?"

Perkataan penuh ke khawatiran dari Asia terpotong oleh sebuah suara asing di belakang mereka.

Dengan serentak mereka menoleh ke asal suara tersebut.

"Sairaorg!" ucap Rias.

 **To. Be. Continued!**

 **Next Chapter 3~**

•

 **A/N : tidak ada yang mau author sampaikan untuk chapter ini, tapi terimakasih atas kalian yang merelakan waktu untuk membaca fic ini**

 **Hachimon sebuah teknik Taijutsu tingkat tinggi, bahkan seorang Madara di buat ke repotan, jadi yang tau tentang Hachimon ini akan semakin mengerti Chapter 2 ini. Dan dalam Fic ini Naruto hanya Manusia biasa yang hanya di latih keras tubuhnya sehingga dapat menggunakan teknik Hachimon.**

 **Review?**


End file.
